


Kinda outta luck

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Jeresa - Fandom, Queen of the South
Genre: F/M, Phone Call, Pote sleeping in front of the TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: Teresa has a crazy idea to handle the debt she has to pay to El Santo. Who can she trust to help her? And more importantly, should she reach out to him?





	Kinda outta luck

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent two prompts for Jeresa on tumblr : “Have you lost your damn mind!?” + “I think we need to talk.”  
> Needless to say, the words were enough to send me typing like a madwoman. I hope you enjoy this little piece. Of course, this opens up a whole plot for multi chapters story but unfortunately I really don't have the time, nor the commitment for a longer story.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And thank you for your support both here and on tumblr.

Teresa leaned into the comfortable armchair she was sitting on. They were safe, for now… Until someone found their safe house. She was running out of time, the walls were closing in. She couldn’t help but think about her former teammate. Friend. 

Maybe James was right, she was probably in over her head. But her instincts and intellect had to count for something. She had been playing with the idea for two days now, she didn’t want to tell Pote about it. She knew what her overprotective friend would say. She needed someone’s honest opinion. Someone who knew about it. Her eyes dropped to her phone but she shrugged. No, no. She also knew what he would say. Instead, she called Guero. No answer. Where the fuck was he? He never showed up at the rendezvous. No news, no texts. She bit her lower lip. It wasn’t a new thing, this was Guero. She knew him well enough now. He had been a great help but she couldn’t count on him.  
Her phone was still in her hand when it started buzzing.  
James.

“We need to talk.“He didn’t even bother with saying hello. It was as if he knew what she was thinking.

“Yes.“

“Listen… I can give you the money for El Santo. I… I was mad at you for everything. And when I saw you with the Vargas, I just knew you’d find a way.“ Did he sound apologetic? No. That wasn’t James’ style. Perhaps the friend she had thought she had seen in him was still in there.

“Bullshit. You knew nothing. You left me with El Santo’s debt… You knew! And you played me,“ her voice was rising with each words, it wasn’t only James she wanted to scream at, it was also Guero. But Guero had disappeared into thin air. And the anger was aimed at herself for getting tricked by James. For being that unexperienced girl he thought she was.

“Teresa. I’m sorry….“

“Okay.“ She took a deep breath. So he was feeling sorry. Well then, perhaps, he’d be willing to make amends.

“Okay,“ she repeated warily, “I need your help.“

There was a pregnant pause, “ I don’t want to make a promise I can’t keep.“ 

“I’ve decided to go back to Bolivia.“ She tried.

“What? Have you lost your damn mind?“ His loud voice almost mad her jump.

“It’s the only way. I have to see him face to face. He’ll unders…“

“No way. Teresa, the guy’ fucking crazy. You’re going to get killed!“ Was it concern she could spy in his voice? She leaned forward as she spoke again with a stronger voice : 

“ He’s already sending his people to track me and give me messages. I can’t sit and wait. I’m one of theirs. He will have to meet me and then we can change the terms. He can give me more time.“ From the corner of her eye, she spied Pote staring at her. He must have woken up from his impromptu nap in front of the TV. She didn’t meet his gaze as she continued speaking to James in a low voice :

“i know you don’t understand this. But I know this is what I have to do. You have to trust me on this. I know you think I’m inexperienced but this is what I have to do. Whether you help me or not. But it will help if you came along.“ She didn’t want to beg but James would really be handy, even if she couldn’t completely trust him. He saved her life back there… Didn’t he? Sometimes, the memories of their Bolivian trip became fuzzy and she mixed up the visions she had when she died and the reality. No he didn’t kiss her, but he did save her life.

They both knew what happened in Bolivia, They were tied to this memory. She knew he must remember the horror, the fear and the bond between them. He must.

“.. You’re giving me no choice Teresa.“

“I am giving you a choice. We are no longer on the same team. We’re not in this together anymore. You don’t have to come.“ She purposefully used his words. She wasn’t the type to carry a grudge but there was something about James’ behavior that had made even more angry than Guero ever did. Perhaps, it was because he always displayed his morals like a medal but when the time came he betrayed her. Or maybe it was something else.

She stood up, hoping the movement would distract this surge of emotion. Pote was keeping his eyes averted but the manner in which his body was turned towards her, she knew he wasn’t missing a bit. James was silent on his end, she heard the flicker of a lighter and a deep inhale. She heard each of his breath and for a moment she closed her eyes. He could be standing in front of her. Smoking as if he had no care in the world, as if chaos was where he was the strongest and the calmest.

“We need to talk about this face to face,“ he finally said. Her eyes opened. His voice lacked his usual confidence. Perhaps, there was more to the story. Perhaps he didn’t tell Camilla where she was hiding with Tony and Kelly Anne. Perhaps he did mean to give the money to pay off El Santo. Perhaps he didn’t mean to shoot at her. Perhaps. She opened the door leading to the balcony and stepped out. No, she wasn’t that foolish girl anymore. Never again.

“Why? Do you want still want to shoot me?“ She had pleaded with him last time, offered him friendship, forgiveness. For what? Bullets whizzing around her.

“You know I wasn’t aiming at you. You know I never miss.“ His voice was soft, and her whole body was humming, telling her to trust him. She grit her teeth and took a deep breath.

“No guns. And we have to meet alone in a public place.“ She conceded. 

“Okay. Okay. Remember that dinner?“

They agreed on the time and place, and Teresa hung up. She stood in the dark balcony peering into the night. Pote will say it was a dangerous idea. He was quite clear when it came to tell her about the danger that James represented. She didn’t know what had happened to him. Evidently he saw her facing the Vargas. Did he know that Camila wasn’t lying when she named her as her husband’s murderer? She needed to see him face to face to confront him with all that he had done and all that he had said. Only in his eyes she’d see the truth. And right now, only the truth could save her from her impossible situation.


End file.
